


rolling meadows

by killingfloor



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Afterlife, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Tenderness, just bjorn and askeladd being domestic hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingfloor/pseuds/killingfloor
Summary: Bjorn’s Valhalla is much better than he expected.
Relationships: Askeladd/Bjorn (Vinland Saga)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	rolling meadows

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted to write these two with good feelings and being gay <3

It was light, like the feeling of a soft breeze on a spring morning; he didn’t expect this, a green meadow and a trail of trees outside of a homely window. He smelled fresh vegetables and pepper, something his nose had missed dearly. Bjorn looked down, a knife in hand as he chopped lettuce, onions, and portobello mushrooms. Though, he doesn’t quite know how or when he got here; the last thing he remembered was grabbing ahold of Askeladd’s lapel and uttering his last words...he should have told him he loved him, he regrets that now. 

The heat from the nearby fireplace roared as the front door opened, startling Bjorn before he reached to grab his sword, although it wasn’t glued to his hip as it had always been. His heart leapt into his throat at the sight before him: Askeladd in casual clothing, a hooded brown shirt and pants to match, no armor to be seen and a bow placed over his shoulder along with two plump rabbits. 

“Gods, these little pricks were frisky today,” Askeladd chuckled softly, and Bjorn could’ve sworn that was the first time he had heard Askeladd genuinely chuckle. “I see you’re still hard at work, I’ll skin and clean the rabbits outside...I know you threw a fit about me getting blood on the carpet last time.”

Bjorn was taken aback, was this the man he’d served under for a majority of his life, acting as if they were a couple, as if that wasn’t the last thing Askeladd wanted from him. 

“Why the silence, have I done something abhorrent?” Askeladd asked with a smirk as he walked over to the bewildered Bjorn, placing an arm around his waist and a hand on his wrist, causing Bjorn to set the knife down. “Bjorn, are you okay?”

A realization flooded him, he was dead, finally, and this was his Valhalla. He couldn’t say he that he was complaining but now he felt embarrassed; this felt like a dream, and maybe this had been one of his dreams in life, but now it will last for eternity. He could get used to the feeling of Askeladd holding him and worrying about him, though he knew Askeladd had worried about him in life as well, he just never showed it so outwardly. 

“Askeladd...” he whispered his name, in fear that if he said it any louder all of this would somehow vanish and he’d still be in that bed, bleeding and bleeding and writhing in his own pain. 

“‘Askeladd?’ You haven’t said that name in years, Bjorn...it’s Lucius, you big oaf!” Askeladd hit Bjorn’s shoulder playfully before walking toward the door. “I’m gonna clean up the rabbits, get the stew ready, yeah?”

Bjorn did remember now, that name, he swore he had heard it somewhere and he was trying his damndest to search for that memory but it was leaving him, all of it was leaving him. He felt a refreshing wave of euphoria take over him, nothing in his life had made him happier than this moment. This moment of peace and tranquility with the only man he had ever loved right outside the window, working hard for him instead of the other way around. 

He smirked to himself, looking out of the window, greenery surrounding the landscape, weeping willows, oaks, and hibiscus bushes aligning the yard but all he could look at was the man outside skinning two rabbits with practiced ease. 

Now, he felt like he didn’t know anything other than this, cooking dinner for Askeladd as he worked outside, either that being him chopping wood for the fireplace, working in their garden, or tending to the flowers with Bjorn. All his life led up to this moment and he would revel in it, knowing this feeling of satisfaction would never end.

**Author's Note:**

> ..askeladd version soon?


End file.
